Cuando el subconsciente aflora
by H3rmy
Summary: SPOILERS HBP. ONE SHOT. Ron está inconsciente, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte... y comprendiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Para Laura Sele con todo mi cariño


**Para Laura, con mucho cariño. Feliz Navidad, sigue escribiendo y no cambies. **

**Un beso guapa ;) **

_Calor... hace tanto calor... y al mismo tiempo tanto frío. Como el sol en invierno. Como cuando sus ojos chocolate se fijan en los míos... Es el frío de la fiebre. El calor de la recuperación. Me fijo en mi alrededor. Tan sólo oscuridad, una oscuridad que todo lo envuelve. Estoy en medio de lo que parece un túnel, porque no puedo ver absolutamente nada. Echo a correr, tengo que salir de donde quiera que esté. Comienzo a sudar, pero no importa, sigo corriendo, a pesar de que apenas puedo continuar..._

_De repente todo cambia. Estoy en la sala común. ¡Ahí están! Harry sentado en el sofá, Hermione terminando de hacer los deberes de pociones y yo.. ¡un momento! Estoy allí¡sentado junto a Harry¡Entonces que...? Levanto mi mano... ¡pero no es mi mano! Es una pata... ¡soy un gato¡Crookshanks! Y huelo... huelo... ¡esa maldita rata está por aquí!_

_Pego un salto desde la mesa, y salgo corriendo hacia una de las esquinas... pero no llego a mi objetivo. El pelirrojo me agarra por el lomo._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas¡Hermione¡Dile a tu gato que deje en paz a Scabbers! Siempre está molestando..._

_Tengo ganas de arañarle¿es que no se da cuenta¡Esa rata no es una rata! Es... otra cosa... porque también huele a humano. Empiezo a gruñir, bufo¡quiero que me suelte¡Quiero ir con ella!_

_Me deja sobre la mesa, le enseño los dientes. Él vuelve a sentarse, y ella viene hacia mi. Me gusta cuando me acaricia el lomo, pero sobre todo... ayyy... me rasca detrás de las orejas. No puedo evitarlo, dejo que siga. Grrrr..._

_-Ron, deja en paz a Crookshanks. El que debería tener cuidado con donde deja su rata eres tú. Crookshanks no es malo, ni haría daño a tu rata, y lo sabes..._

_-¿Si¡Pues eso no es lo que parecía! Iba directamente hacia ella¡para acorralarla y seguramente comérsela!_

_Las palabras comienzan a alejarse.. no puedo terminar de oír la conversación. Me estoy quedando dormido... ella sabe hacerme sentir bien..._

_De repente, aparece una luz cegadora. Es blanca, si es que es de algún color. Tengo que ponerme la mano sobre la frente, a modo de bisera, pero aún así no puedo ver nada. La pureza del brillo me hace daño, y tengo que cerrar de nuevo los ojos._

_Cuando los abro ya no existe luz. Es extraño. Estamos en una habitación. Parece la clase del profesor Slughorn. Yo estoy tumbado sobre el suelo, y Harry está abriéndome la boca, metiendo algo... que parece una piedra. ¿Una piedra? Me fijo en el profesor, está realmente preocupado. Y yo parezco inconsciente... esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, no puede ser otra cosa. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos mientras Harry intenta que yo trague esa cosa. Y lo noto. Noto algo dentro de mi boca._

_Pero no es una piedra. No, a menos de que las piedras sepan moverse, y tengan otro tipo de intenciones. Es... ¿ella?_

_Abro los ojos. No, esta es rubia. Lavender Brown... si. Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Ginny echándome en cara que nunca había estado con ninguna chica. Y Hermione... ella se había liado con Krum. Eso ya daba igual. Estaba teniendo mi revancha, y no pensaba en sentirme mal por ello. Si ella podía hacer lo que quisiera¿por qué no yo?_

_Seguíamos besándonos, con intensidad, aunque muchos de los que estaban llegando a la sala común se quedaban mirándonos. Lavender se dio cuenta, me agarró del brazo y me sacó de allí. Iba sonriendo, como si hubiera estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo. No, si al final iba a conseguir en una hora mucho más que el resto de mis hermanos en el mismo tiempo con una chica. Para que luego Ginny dijera nada..._

_Seguimos caminando por un pasillo, mientras los retratos de los cuadros cuchicheaban sobre nosotros, seguramente porque íbamos dados de la mano. De repente se paró ante una puerta. Me miró, soltó una risita, y abrió la puerta._

_Era un aula. Estaba prácticamente a oscuras, pero no estaba vacía. Había dos personas... que podría reconocer en cualquier situación. Lavender volvió a reír y salió. Estúpida..._

_- Ho... ¡hola Harry!_

_De nuevo comenzaba a aflorar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero no iba a dejar que me afectara. Ella se lió con Krum. No podía ver sus caras, pero algo no iba bien... algo fallaba. Harry me estaba hablando pero, de repente, sólo podía escuchar una voz, una única palabra._

_-¡Oppugno!_

_Y esos malditos canarios vinieron directamente hacia mi cara._

-Er..my..nee!

_¡Hermione¿Qué estás haciendo¡Tú nunca ha sido así! Esos malditos canarios..._

_Volvió el frío, y de nuevo el calor. Durante un buen rato siguieron apareciendo más sueños sin sentido, o sin sentido por lo menos mientras los estaba viviendo. Los sudores continuaron siendo habituales, y un par de horas después, por fin, desperté._

Abrió los ojos, y de nuevo tuvo que hacerlo poco a poco. Aunque la habitación estaba en penumbras, para él era como un día de verano, con el sol calentando a medio día. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, aunque no terminaba de situarse. Estaban las cortinas, las sábanas blancas, una pequeña mesita sobre la que descansaba un vaso con restos de un líquido púrpura. Bien, era la enfermería del colegio, iba progresando. Pero no estaba solo. Allí, a su lado, sentada sobre la silla, con la cabeza hacia un lado y un libro a punto de resbalar entre sus manos, estaba Hermione. Ahora todos esos sueños tomaban forma y sentido para él. Estuvo a punto de despertarla, pero no pudo. Verla dormir era mucho mas satisfactorio. Por lo menos, durante los cinco minutos que aguantó despierto... se quedó dormido mientras la miraba, y sus sueños comenzaron a ser mucho más agradables.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el calor de los rayos del sol se posaron sobre sus mejillas, despertándolo, ella ya no estaba allí.


End file.
